Dorvish Army
The Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Dorvische Landwehr) is the unified land combat force of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. It is commanded by the Inspectorate of the Army (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Landwehr) and lead by the Inspector of the Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Landwehr) who holds the rank of Colonel-General of the Dorvish Army. The Dorvish Army has continually ranked as one of the superior combat forces according to Gath Defense Collective as well as the Zardic Institute of International Affairs. Overview The Dorvish Army is tasked with "defending Dorvish sovereignty, protecting Dorvish citizens at home and abroad and enforcing peace, order and prosperity in the Dorvish sphere of influence." The Dorvish Army is ranked as the most popular branch of the Dorvish Armed Forces ahead of the Dorvish Navy. The Dorvish military is not permitted to operate on Dorvish soil unless given permission by the President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik in pursuit of his duties as Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Dorvik or if they are temporarily approved for military parade in public. The Dorvish military is however permitted to operate on bases where they are housed, that is a part of Dorvish defense law. The Dorvish military as a whole is permitted to conduct war games or training, this like several other exceptions are a part of Dorvish defense law. History Equipment Dorvish Panzer and Panzergrenadier units are equipped with Leopard 2A7+ and Leopard 2 PSO (Peace Support Operations) tanks. The 1st, 2nd and 3rd Panzer divisions are equipped with Leopard 2A7+ tanks while the 4th and the 5th Panzer divisions are equipped with Leopard 2 PSO tanks, meant for urban combat and warfare. The Dorvish Panzergrenadier forces are almost entirely mechanized but elements are still considered motorized; the Panzergrenadier forces are equipped with Kasmetall AG Puma infantry fighting vehicles, Boxer AFV and other tracked or wheeled vehicles. The 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th and 15th Panzergrenadier divisions are equipped with Leopard 2A7+ main battle tanks for their Panzer battalions, the other 4 Panzergrenadier divisions the 16th, 17th, 18th and 19th are equipped with Leopard 2 PSO main battle tanks. Artillery formations in the Dorvish Army are primarily focused around Panzerhaubitze (PzH) 2000 and smaller mortars issued to various platoon, company, battalion, regiment and division level artillery attachments. A vast majority of Dorvik's artillery formations are either mechanized PzH 2000 or motorized towed artillery. The focus on highly mobile artillery was at the behest of Chief of Amt VIIIe: Inspectorate of Artillery (Inspektorat der Artillerie), Inspector of the Artillery Generalmajor Armin Kohmann who worked closely with General-Field Marshall Bonifaz Voll during his re-organization of the Dorvish Armed Forces. Tactics The Dorvish Army, the Dorvish Armed Forces overall, has a heavy focus on allowing the individual commanders to make decisions known as "Mission-Type Tactics" (Dundorfian: Auftragstaktik) as well as a focus on the development of Non-commissioned officers and the individual composition of the Dorvish Army's squad. The typical Dorvish Army's base unit, the squad, sometimes known as a "troop", is composed of a squad leader, an assistant squad leader, a machine gunner, 2 assistant machine gunners, 1 medical and the remaining 4 are trained as infantry (Dundorfian: Grenadiers) however one is trained as an anti-tank grenadier, another as a marksman, another as a forward communications operator and the last is usually a conscript that serves with a veteran squad to learn and train. The most basic Dorvish high-level unit is the "Regiment", formerly known as the Brigade (still in limited use). The Division exists primarily as means to add higher level assets to to the Dorvish military units and provide a means to connect with other divisions for higher level strategic operations. The regiment is where higher level tactical operations are conducted. The battalion is where the basic Dorvish soldiers find their needs met, include heavier firepower. Structure, organization and branches Dorvish Army units are organized into Division, Regiment, Battalion (Abteilung), Company (Kompanie), Platoons (Zug) and eventually Squads (Truppe). Divisions are traditionally commanded by General-grade officers holding the rank of Major General but there have been several scenarios or situations where non-Landwehr officers have commanded Divisions or Field-grade officers with the rank of Oberst (Luthorian: Colonel) have commanded divisions. Commanders of Divisions are entitled as Divisionskommandeur (Luthorian: Division Commander) with a Divisionsführer acting as a substitute. The Divisionstruppführer is in charge of the Divisions HQ section. Regiments are led by the Regimentschef, sometimes called the Regimentskommandeur holding the rank of Oberst. The assistant commander and substitute commander of the regiment is entitled as the Regimentsführer, the commander is also assigned a permanent Regimentsadjutant as a means for official business. Battalions in the Dorvish Army are divided into Bataillon and Abteilung. Bataillon are used for infantry, panzergrenadier and other infantry-based formations while Abteilung is used for armored, artillery or other formations. The head of a battalion is either a Bataillonskommandeur or Abteilungschef with the substitute and assist being a Bataillonsführer or Abteilungsführer. In each formation they are assigned a Bataillonsadjutant or Abteilungsadjutant. Company's are led by a Kompaniechef (Luthorian: Company commander) with a Kompanieführer (Luthorian: Company leader) acting as a substitute in times of absence or to fulfill a casualty. Company commanders traditional hold the rank of Leutnant or Oberleutnant. The company's HQ is headed by a Kompanietruppführer. Platoons are headed by a Zugführer and assisted by Zugtruppführer who serves as the platoons HQ leader. Stoßtruppen (Special forces) The Dorvish Army formed it's own special forces branch in January 4346 underneath the auspices of Generalfeldmarschall Reinhold Regismund von Rohr-Mauss and Inspector of the Dorvish Army Generaloberst Nikolaus Hochheim (appointed May, 4333). The Dorvish Army's special forces would be entitled as Stoßtruppen or Assault/Shock Troops in Luthorian. The Stoßtruppen would be trained in a wide variety of skills, notably in quick response/rapid response force tactics as well as being trained by the current Dorvish Special Forces, the elite of the elite. The need for the Dorvish Army to have their own special operations force was founded during the Narik and Darnussian-Malivian War when the current Dorvish Special Forces were found to be stretched thin, leading to their expansion as well. The Stoßtruppen are to be better trained than normal Dorvish soldiers, however, they are not entirely reserved for special forces operations. They can be deployed as front-line combat troops, however, they are meant more for rapid insertion and violent action. The Stoßtruppen were originally organized as: Stoßtruppenkommando A (PzGren.), Stoßtruppenkommando B (PzGren.) and Stoßtruppenkommando C (PzGren.). When Major XYZ was appointed as the Commander of the Stoßtruppen, he re-organized them into two groups with respective commando units. Subsequently the Stoßtruppen were formed into 2 Stoßtruppengruppen. Stoßtruppengruppe I includes Stoßtruppenkommando Ia and Stoßtruppenkommando Ib. Stoßtruppengruppe II includes Stoßtruppenkommando IIa and Schwere Stoßtruppen-Panzerkommando 101, which is organized as a Dorvish heavy armored battalion. The Stoßtruppengruppe are regiment sized while the Stoßtruppenkommando are battalion sized. Each Stoßtruppengruppe has an appointed Colonel as their commanding officer, while each Stoßtruppenkommando has a Lieutenant Colonel or Major as their commanding officer. The Stoßtruppengruppen are rarely used, they merely act as an on-paper organizational and logistical unit though can be deployed with regimental assets if necessary. The Dorvish Navy previously had organized the Marinestosstruppkompanie "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern" (Luthorian: Marine Assault Company "Grand Admiral Ludwig Matern") however when the Dorvish Army announced the the formation of the Stoßtruppen, the Dorvish Navy asked for their units to be re-trained and re-organized. The Marinestosstruppkompanie "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern" was re-trained and eventually re-organized into the Marinestosstruppkommando "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern" and returned back to Dorvish Navy command. The overall head of the Dorvish Stoßtruppen is the Stoßtruppen Command (Dundorfian: Stoßtruppenkommando) which has an appointed Commander of the Assault Troops (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Stoßtruppen). *''Stoßtruppengruppe-Stabs'' (Training and doctrine purposes) **''Stoßtruppenkommando-Stabs'' **''Marinestosstruppkommando "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern"'' (detached unit for training and operational purposes) *''Stoßtruppengruppe I'' **''Stoßtruppenkommando Ia'' **''Stoßtruppenkommando Ib'' *''Stoßtruppengruppe II'' (assigned as a part of the Northern Council's Joint Headquarters rotation) **''Stoßtruppenkommando IIa'' **''Schwere Stoßtruppen-Panzerkommando 101'' Composition of military units Infantry division The infantry divisions (Dundorfian: Infanterie-Divisionen) in Dorvik are mostly used for garrison and defensive operations, conscripts are used to fulfill infantry divisions while full-time professional soldiers are used to fill Grenadier division (Dundorfian: Grenadier-Divisionen). The two are identical in composition, the only distinction is that the infantry divisions are made up of conscripts. Infantry and Grenadier divisions number roughly ~18,000 personnel. Each Infantry/Grenadier regiment includes 3 battalions which are each composed of: 3 infantry companies, 1 heavy weapons company, 1 anti-tank company, 1 artillery company and 1 reconnaissance unit. *Division Staff *x3 Infantry/Grenadier regiments *Anti-Tank Battalion **x3 companies (x12 anti-tank weapons) *Reconnaissance battalion *Artillery regiment **x3 Artillery battalions ***x3 batteries (each) *Pioneer (Engineer) battalion *Communications battalion *Field Replacement battalion *Services Section Panzer division The armored fist of the Dorvish Army are the armored divisions (Dundorfian: Panzer-Divisionen) and are responsible alongside the ''Panzergrenadier''s for the armored warfare of the Dorvish Armed Forces. A vast majority of Dorvish Panzer divisions are equipped with state of the art Leopard 2A7+ or Leopard 2 PSO main battle tanks. *Division HQ *Panzer regiment **x2 Panzer battalions *Panzergrenadier regiment (mechanized) *Panzergrenadier regiment (armored) *Armored reconnaissance battalion *Armored artillery regiment *Anti-tank battalion *Anti-aircraft battalion *Armored engineer battalion *Signals battalion *Services section Heavy panzer battalion The Dorvish Armed Forces underneath the Dorvish Brigade Combat System and previously during the Collapse of the Reich period formed a heavy reliance on the assets of brigades, which the Dorvish Armed Forces eventually switched out for the historical "regiment", and battalions in modern warfare have become the most easily deploy-able force organizations to date. The Dorvish Heavy Panzer Battalion (Dundorfian: schwere Panzerabteilung) is a relatively old creation with a modern twist, it is a self-contained panzer battalion meant for rapid deployment throughout the world alongside other Dorvish military assets. *Battalion Headquarters *Staff Company (x3 Leopard 2A7+ or Leopard 2 PSO) **Communications and Signals Platoon **Armored Reconnaissance Platoon **Anti-Aircraft Platoon **Intelligence Platoon *Panzer Company (x3 - 14 Leopard 2A7+/Leopard 2 PSO per company) **Company Headquarters/Detachment **I/II/III Panzer Platoon (x4 Leopard 2A7+/Leopard 2 PSO per platoon) **Medical Detachment (Platoon) **Vehicle Repair Detachment (Platoon) **Logistics and Supply Detachment (Platoon) *Maintenance Company **I/II Combat Engineer Platoon **Armored Recovery Platoon **Armored Maintenance Platoon **Rear Area Logistics and Supply Platoon Personnel and budget Deployments abroad The Dorvish Army does not currently have any troops deployed abroad. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik